Early Reports
by Higuchimon
Summary: [au: reversal] Not everyone's lives are complete nightmares in this land where Haou rules with death and destruction. Rick Cobra and his father are examples of that.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Early Reports  
 **Characters:** Rick, Cobra|| **Romance:** N/A  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Family|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, A79, K rated fic; Easter Egg Basket Advent day #21, write a drabble a day for a week, 4/7  
 **Challenge Location:** Diversity Writing Challenge  & Easter Egg Basket Advent located at Duel Monsters Writing Academy Forum on FFnet.  
 **Notes:** This takes place in my reversal world, where Juudai's powers are those of the Destructive Darkness.  
 **Summary:** Not everyone's lives are complete nightmares in this land where Haou rules with death and destruction. Rick Cobra and his father are examples of that.

* * *

Childish laughter echoed all over the green meadow outside of the village. The parents of the children looked up with various fond expressions, not the least among them Harrison Cobra. Like most parents, he could identify his son's joy from all the others easily enough.

"I think Rick's winning the race," one of his neighbors said, catching the retired soldier's attention. Cobra looked back at her and nodded.

"He's always been quick on his feet," he answered, not able to keep the fond smile from his lips and not even trying. Most people who looked at him wouldn't have thought that his face could even make such an expression. He wouldn't have thought he could, until he'd found Rick and the boy began to grow up into such a delight.

She chuckled. "So I've noticed. Especially when it's time for dinner."

"What boy doesn't need food?" It had been years since he'd been that age himself, but he still remembered how much he'd wanted to shovel down himself whenever he had the chance. Rick wasn't any different on that score.

"Do you plan to let him join the militia?" The neighbor's expression turned a touch more worried herself. Cobra's fingers tightened on the bench beneath him.

"I don't think that will be necessary."

But he knew what she meant. Rick's next birthday was just over the horizon, a scant two moons away, and then he would be sixteen: old enough to enlist in the town militia if he so wanted. He would be an asset; Cobra had taught him everything he knew about fighting and dueling both, and he had a powerful warrior deck.

But the thought of his son ever being in combat of any kind, risking his life even for the best of causes, sent a cold chill all through Cobra. He shook his head again. No. It wasn't necessary at all. If Rick truly desired it, Cobra knew he'd give in on the subject.

But unless it _was_ necessary, Cobra knew that he did not _want_ this, not at all. He wanted Rick to have the kind of quiet, peaceful life that he himself hadn't ever had.

He hadn't let himself ignore the reports coming in from various travelers – and some survivors. Reports that spoke of a new warlord, one who plans for conquest and seemed ready, willing, and able to make those plans work. If he and Rick had to move somewhere to avoid him, Cobra had no problems with that at all.

He'd had more than enough of war in his lifetime. He didn't want Rick to get even a taste of it, and from what he knew of his son, Rick didn't want it either. Perhaps they'd talk about it later, after the celebration.

 _After his birthday, if we do at all,_ Cobra decided. He wouldn't uproot his son earlier and make him deal with a birthday away from everyone that he knew.

Another couple of moons couldn't make that much of a difference.

 **The End**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
